role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
FoxMask
|faction=Shadow Brigade |category =OC, Shadowblood }} FoxMask (フォックスかめん , FokkusuKamen) is a Mary Sue-hunting Shadowblood and defacto leader of the Shadow Brigade, a four-person squad of Sue Hunters. He also happened to be the RPverse Daedric Prince of Order, due to defeating Jyggalag, but has since given it up. Appearance FoxMask is a humanoid being standing at 4.2 meters high and weighing in at 78 lbs. He lacks any hair whatsoever, and has a mask made out of some very strong biological metal for a face. Said mask can express a limited array of emotion, mostly eye related, and has a mouth, used only for biting, eating (which is unnecessary, seeing he doesn't have a stomach, but whatever he eats disappears), and speaking in his native tongue. He wears a black hood, some black leather armor, and sandals with shinobi tabi. When not deployed, his wings are two long strips protruding from his back, looking somewhat like a scarf. Personality FoxMask is a productive person, for the most part staying on task. He has no trouble with joking around, but during a fight, he prefers not to, unless his wife, Haruka, is the one who initiated it. FoxMask sees sentient beings as inherently good, and believes that no one is truly evil. He understands that Mary Sues don't mean to tear apart the multiverse, and thus, only kills them when they've done absolutely horrible things, such as murder or extreme cruelty. FoxMask also doesn't like bigger creatures picking on smaller ones, for almost any reason. This explains why he saw Giz's rampage as unforgivable, as she was killing hundreds through no fault or their own. A really notable trait about FoxMask is his roguish tendencies. If he believe it serves the greater good, he will steal, such as hi-jacking M.O.G.U.E.R.A. to fight the possessed EVA 1X, or raiding the KSA's base for files on Giz. He also has what TvTropes calls Chronic Backstabbing Disorder, but this has gone away in his later years, as he has been trying to improve his reputation (but don't let that think you shouldn't watch your back). FoxMask is also known to have panic attacks when overwhelmed, but this never comes up in a fight. Likes and Dislikes Likes *Haruka *His friends *Fighting *Darkness *Doing his job *Talking to Shinji *Reading terrible fanfiction *That feeling one gets when a good plan goes right Dislikes *TokyoGoji *GizDaGremlin *Mary Sues *DarknessBagramon *Gendo Ikari *Asuka (when she's being a bitch) *Horrible people who think they are in the right *Arresterdramon, for having broke into his base the most out of any of his enemies Abilities *High speed *Known to improvise *Kage Gotoken techniques *Shadow energy based attacks *Fingers can turn to claws *Very sharp teeth for biting *Flight at Mach 3 using beetle-like wings *Can emit steam from any part of his body, for offensive, escape, or movement purposes ** Steam Cyclone, a move where the user fires steam from his mouth, forming a cyclone. The cyclone can either be held, or let go to serve as a projectile. The longer the cyclone is held, the farther it will go and longer it will last as a projectile. *Able to use a chained sickle from the sleeve for grappling *Known for being able to get up from very powerful attacks, despite being massively damaged *Heavily resistant to fire *Lack of organs makes him immune to hunger, poison, and other things humans would be hurt by, but gives him a weakness to piercing attacks *Healing factor allows him to regenerate limbs over time; around a day for one limb. Finishers *Tank Buster (User uses his dark-energy enhanced claws to rapidly stab the foe multiple times at high speeds, before ceasing and doing a parting motion to manipulate the dark energy inside the wounds and rip them open.) *Ethereal Force (User does a series of blows to the foe, before flash-stepping at them and encasing himself in dark energy before impact, knocking all the life force out of the enemy. The enemy usually explodes shortly after.) *Oblivion Shadow Beam (A variant of Shadow Beam, fired from the mouth instead of the whole mask. It has a severe amount of force, allowing it to punch through solid steel easily.) *Fokkusu Kick (A technique inspired by the Rider Kick. User does a backflip, goes into a dropkick pose, and then propels self at enemy with steam, doing heavy damage. Enemy usually explodes shortly after.) *Kage Arashi (User charges a cyclone of dark energy for several seconds before unleashing it at the foe, doing severe damage to the foe.) Weaknesses and Flaws *Piercing attacks, as they easily punch through him due to his lack of organs *Shotguns, for the same reason as above *Light-based attacks, for obvious reasons *Radiation, as it gets in the way of his healing factor *Weapons and powers that are made to harm spirits do double damage to him *Has a horrible aim with guns; most attempts at marksmanship result in him missing literally every shot *Tends to have panic attacks if overwhelmed and not in a fight *His merciful nature on foes he believes not to be evil could backfire, with them going on to do evil things or attacking him as he leaves *Would rather save his allies than finish the mission, which could allow foes to escape *His backstabbing background tends to make some people not trust him *Will break the law if it serves his goals, and could put him at odds with truly good forces *Is absolutely terrified of Gendo Ikari Quotes Trivia *FoxMask's real name translates into English as "Destroyer", which is very ironic, given that he's not only very kind, but is seeking to defend the multiverse. *Despite technically being a deity in the RPverse, FoxMask is, due to lack of training in Daedric powers, only somewhat stronger than he was before. *Had refused to call himself a deity, despite technically being one before. This may be because it only counted in the RPverse. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Leaders Category:Original Characters Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Ninjas Category:Married